Sweet, Sweetheart
by Peri Gigi
Summary: [HIATUS] Ada banyak hal yang harus dipelajari Henry agar sang gege mau membalas perasaan cintanya. Dan mencintai orang dewasa akan terlalu beresiko bagi Henry yang masih kecil. Resiko? / Zhou-Ry, Pedo!Mimi / NC21-Yaoi-Romance-Family-Friendship


Genre : Romance, Drama, Yaoi, NC

Category : Super Junior, Bromance, Semi-incest

Cast : Super Junior, Zhoumi, Henry

Disclaimer : God, Agency, Themselves, Author

Warn : **Yaoi/BL, NC**. Did not like? Do not read

"Nah, mana terima kasihnya?"

Zhoumi jongkok didepan Henry yang barusan menangis karena jatuh dari ayunan. Seperti sulap, akan selalu ada permen di kantung celana Zhoumi yang disediakan jika Henry menangis seperti ini.

Henry mengusap air mata dipipi dan tersenyum lebar. Hanya Zhoumi yang tahu tentang 'jurus permen' ini. Ia memeluk Zhoumi dengan lengannya yang kecil, yang hanya sanggup melingkari leher sang gege. "Gege, terima kasih."

Ini yang diajarkan Zhoumi: memberi pelukan ketika mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi, ini hanya berlaku pada Zhoumi, ia melarang Henry agar tidak melakukan hal yang sama pada orang lain. "Pintar sekali," Zhoumin mengacak-acak rambut Henry ketika pelukan mereka dilepas. "Jadi, mana yang sakit?"

"Ini," Mata Henry mulai berkaca-kaca lagi, menunjuk bagian lutut, siku dan telapak tangannya. Oh, anak ini memang pandai mencari bahan untuk bermanja-manja pada sang gege.

"Benar, ada lukanya. Kita pulang saja, ini harus diobati."

Henry mengangkat dua tangan tinggi-tinggi. Zhoumi mengamati dan paham maksud dari penampilan itu. Ia mengangkat tubuh kecil Henry, menggendongnya senyaman mungkin.

"Kenapa harus digendong? Henly 'kan sudah besar," Zhoumi mengguncang-guncang pelan lengannya yang menopang Henry, usil.

"Tidak apa-apa, selama ada gege, gege harus menggendongku!" Henry merengut. "Kakiku juga luka," Ia memang malas untuk menggunakan kakinya jika Zhoumi mengajak jalan-jalan atau bermain. Hanya pada Zhoumi, tidak pada orang lain.

Zhoumi tertawa. Ia tidak punya alasan untuk membuang kesempatan memanjakan adik sepupunya yang manis. Yang terlalu cengeng dan manja. Yang berlagak seperti orang tua ketika mengomel kalau Zhoumi tidak punya waktu untuk bermain dengannya. Zhoumi memiliki adik sepupu yang menggemaskan, tentu saja ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Henry.

…

Zhoumi merupakan anak tunggal, tapi ia memiliki banyak sepupu didekatnya. Salah satunya adalah Henry. Tidak seperti Zhoumi, Henry memiliki seorang adik perempuan, tapi karena sejak kecil ia banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Zhoumi, ia jadi bersikap layaknya anak tengah; bertingkah pada si sulung dan sosok duplikasi bagi si bungsu.

Usia antara Zhoumi dan Henry terpaut cukup jauh. Pada saat Henry lahir, Zhoumi sudah duduk dikelas empat sekolah dasar. Bisa dibilang, perbedaan usia mereka hampir mencapai sepuluh tahun. Seperti saat ini, Zhoumi sudah hampir lulus SMP ketika Henry baru saja masuk SD. Tapi, kedekatan mereka sangat tidak diragukan.

Hampir setiap hari, setiap waktu, Henry akan selalu 'melekat' pada Zhoumi. Sampai tidur, mandi, dan makan pun hampir selalu bersama-sama. Tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali sudah Henry menginap dirumah sang bibi hanya karena tidak mau berpisah dengan Zhoumi.

Terganggu? Tidak. Sejak Henry masih didalam kandungan, Zhoumi banyak sekali membuat janji. Salah satunya adalah janji kalau ia akan menjaga Henry sampai tua. Dan Zhoumi pasti menepati ucapannya.

000

Musim semi. Saatnya mengucapkan selamat pada Henry yang sukses beranjak naik ke kelas enam sekolah dasar. Beberapa kakak sepupu lain terlihat senang menggoda Henry dengan mengatakan kalau usia-usia pada akhir sekolah dasar seperti Henry adalah masa dimana seorang anak beranjak remaja dan mulai mengenal apa yang disebut dengan 'cinta'. Henry menjerit-jerit dan hampir menangis karena dikerjai terus-menerus.

_Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bergenit-genit!_

Kalimat itu berteriak didalam hatinya, kemudian mata anak itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Ini akan jadi masalah bagi para kakak disana; Henry bisa marah sampai berhari-hari kalau dia sudah menangis karena dibuat kesal.

"Jelek sekali mukanya."

Zhoumi muncul, melipat tangan dan memandang Henry dengan mimik seolah terkesima pada apa yang ia lihat: Henry yang mati-matian menahan tangis.

"Gege berisik," Bibir Henry melengkung turun dan tangannya bergerak kearah wajah. Ini pertanda kalau dalam beberapa detik Henry pasti benar-benar meledakan tangisannya.

Sambil tertawa, Zhoumi meraih tangan Henry dan menyeretnya jauh dari para kakak; diseret menuju kamar (saat ini keluarga besar mereka sedang berkumpul dirumah Zhoumi). Henry terus saja meminta Zhoumi untuk melepaskan pegangan tangannya, tapi tentu saja Zhoumi tak hirau.

Sampai dikamar, Zhoumi segera duduk ditepi kasur dan menarik Henry kehadapannya. Tangannya beranjak untuk mengusap dua belah pipi mochi milik Henry. "Kenapa menangis?"

"Kesal," Suara Henry pelan, berusaha agar tangisannya tidak tumpah dan membuat kamar Zhoumi disesaki isakan-isakan sedih. "Mereka membicarakan hal yang tidak kupahami, lalu menuduh kalau aku akan jadi seperti yang mereka katakan. Aku sudah bilang, aku bilang aku tidak akan seperti itu,"

Alis Zhoumi mengerut. "Memangnya mereka bicara tentang apa?"

"Cinta, semacam itu-lah," Henry masih menahan tangis. Sangat terlihat kalau anak ini memang dibuat sangat kesal.

Zhoumi terdiam. Matanya terbuka lebar-lebar seolah tidak percaya pada apa yang dilakukan para sepupunya pada anak kecil. Ia tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya mereka begitu. Padahal Zhoumi, yang notabene adalah pengurus Henry, mati-matian melarang Henry untuk menyaksikan drama romansa di televisi.

"Memangnya itu apa, ge? Kalau aku dengar dari pembicaraan teman-teman disekolah, cinta itu sesuatu yang membuat orang bisa menikah."

"Akan kujelaskan saat kamu sudah kelas tiga nanti." Zhoumi menyungging senyum.

"Aku sudah kelas enam, ge!"

"Oh, iya, aku lupa. Maksudku bukan SD, tapi kelas tiga SMP."

Henry diam sejenak. Itu masih tiga tahun lagi. Tiga tahun itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. "Lama sekali!" Ia memekik tidak terima, kenapa harus menunggu sampai tiga tahun hanya untuk penjelasan?

"Henry,"

"Gege memanggil siapa?" Henry memicing. Dia memang tidak begitu senang kalau Zhoumi mengeja namanya dengan benar, karena biasanya Zhoumi memanggilnya dengan 'Henly'.

"Maksudku Henly. Henly, cinta itu terlalu rumit untuk anak seusiamu. Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku akan beritahu semua yang ingin kamu ketahui."

"Aku sudah cukup besar, ge!"

Zhoumi menghela nafas dan menggeleng. "Kamu masih terlalu kecil." Sambil bilang begitu, ia mengukur tinggi badan Henry yang hanya mencapai tulang rusuknya. Itu kecil.

"Gege yang terlalu besar!" Henry protes.

"Wajar, aku sudah dewasa." Si gege menjulurkan lidah, makin membuat Henry jengkel. Ia hanya ingin tahu maksud dari para sepupunya, apa yang salah dengan itu?

"Dan wajar kalau anak seusiaku mudah penasaran," Henry balik mengejek. Ditatapnya Zhoumi setajam yang ia bisa, yang tanpa sengaja memberi isyarat kalau ia akan pergi jika Zhoumi masih tidak menanggapinya dengan serius. Zhoumi tertegun, mungkin perbuatannya malah membuat Henry makin penasaran—ia baru menyadari itu. Salahkan pikirannya yang senang berbuat usil pada sang adik sepupu.

Dicubitnya pipi Henry dan ditarik kuat-kuat hingga Henry menjerit sakit. Kalau saja anak itu tidak langsung memukul dada gegenya, mungkin cubitan itu takkan dilepas. Pipinya jadi merah.

"Itu perasaan."

"Eh?" Henry memusatkan perhatiannya pada Zhoumi. Antusias sekali.

"Cinta itu adalah sebuah perasaan. Seperti ibu pada anak,"

"Bukan, bukan itu yang ingin aku tahu. Aku tahu cinta yang seperti itu,"

"Lalu kamu mau tahu yang mana?"

"Yang mereka bilang bisa membuat seseorang menikah. Aku tidak genit, aku tidak minta untuk menikah, apa itu artinya aku tidak punya cinta?"

Zhoumi tertawa, ia lupa kalau dulu pernah mengatakan pada Henry bahwa sebuah pernikahan terjadi karena ada rasa genit, bukan karena sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta. Dari dulu Henry mudah penasaran pada hal-hal berbau romansa seperti itu, makanya Zhoumi melarang Henry menyaksikan drama-drama tak jelas yang berlalu-lalang di televisi. Si gege itu bisa jadi cukup psimis untuk membayangkan jika suatu saat Henry berubah jadi laki-laki yang senang berdandan atau meributkan perempuan.

Mengerikan.

Itu musibah.

Zhoumi melengos, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menjawab dengan serius. Bukankah ia hanya bicara dengan anak berusia sebelas tahun? "Yah, tidak semua orang menikah karena genit. Banyak dari mereka yang menikah karena saling menyayangi, dan 'cinta' memiliki makna lebih dari 'menyayangi'."

Henry diam. Benar-benar diam. Diam dalam waktu yang tidak singkat. Anak itu sedang berpikir. Lebih dari 'menyayangi', lebih dari rasa sayang. Jadi, itu cinta? Bukan cinta dari orang tua, ini jenis cinta yang berbeda. Begitu? "Aku mengerti," Mata Henry terpaku memandang Zhoumi. Ia bicara seperti orang yang sedang dibawah pengaruh hipnotis.

Zhoumi takjub, nafas lega meluncur dari sela-sela bibirnya. "Mengeti? Bagus, kukira akan sulit menjelaskan ini padamu."

"Artinya kita bisa menikah ya, ge?"

Hening.

Sunyi, senyap. Hanya terdengar dengung serangga musim semi.

"Kenapa begitu?" Zhoumi bertanya datar. Wajahnya masih menyisakan rasa kaget.

"Karena aku sangat menyayangi gege." Henry menjawab, raut tak kalah datar dari Zhoumi, bahkan lebih polos.

"Sayang yang bagaimana?" Sekarang Zhoumi bingung, tapi rasa kaget masih belum beranjak. Ekspresi dua orang ini seperti orang bodoh.

"Ini pasti cinta, ge!" Henry melompat dan menatap Zhoumi dengan mata berbinar. Ia terlihat sangat puas. "Aku terlalu menyayangi gege sampai aku bingung harus bagaimana. Aku tidak mau kalau tidak bisa bertemu gege walau satu hari. Ini cinta 'kan?"

Zhoumi diam, yang ia lakukan hanya terkesiap. Henry ada persis didepan wajahnya dan masih saja terlihat manis disaat menegangkan seperti ini. Yang namanya percintaan pasti akan menyerang anak-anak pada usia Henry. Tapi Henry tidak diizinkan untuk membicarakan masalah seperti itu, tidak pantas. Anak itu lebih cocok jika tetap dibiarkan lugu dan polos seperti ketika ia masih kecil.

Bisa dibilang, Zhoumi agak mengidap _brother complex_.

"Jangan membahas pernikahan sebelum usiamu tujuh belas tahun."

"Peraturan lagi? Kenapa gege jahat sekali?" Henry menunduk lesu. Seketika binarnya lenyap ditiup badai bernama Zhoumi. "Apa gege tidak menyayangiku?"

Sekali lagi, Henry berhasil membungkam si gege yang usianya lebih tua sepuluh tahun. Semua yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah pertanyaan yang cukup—bahkan terlalu—polos. Ia membicarakan hal yang ingin ia ketahui, ia hanya menuntaskan rasa penasaran, bukan dilandasi sesuatu yang aneh semacam genit atau apapun.

"Tentu saja sayang, kenapa kau masih menanyakannya? Kamu tidak merasa kalau aku menyayangimu?"

"Aku merasakannya, tapi pasti cuma aku yang sayangnya lebih dari ini," Henry membentang tangannya lebar-lebar, membuat ukuran rasa sayang. Itu membuat Zhoumi tertawa.

"Jadi, kamu ingin aku mencintaimu?"

Henry mengangguk. Ia menginginkan keadilan, ia tidak mau kalau hanya dirinya yang 'terlalu menyayangi' sedangkan si gege hanya sekedar 'menyayangi'.

"Aku akan benar-benar mencintaimu kalau kamu sudah sebesar aku." Zhoumi menarik tubuh Henry lebih dekat, lebih merapat dari sebelumnya hingga ia mampu memeluk Henry.

"Kenapa harus lama sekali?" Suara Henry kembali pelan dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak suka saat Zhoumi memintanya menunggu lama. Ia tidak akan tahan. Tentang Zhoumi, Henry jadi serba ingin tahu, ia ingin menguasai gege-nya.

Zhoumi mengusap dagu Henry dengan lembut, sementara pandangannya terjurus pada bibir kecil yang kemerahan disana. "Henly masih terlalu kecil, akan sangat beresiko jika mencintai orang dewasa sepertiku."

"Kenapa?" Henry mulai menggosok mata. Ciri ketiga jika anak itu akan menangis. Dan Zhoumi suka itu; ia menyukai tingkah Henry yang seperti itu. Terlalu manis.

Zhoumi menyiarkan tatap tak kuasa. Ia merutuki wajah yang cemberut dihadapannya. Itu sangat menggemaskan. Ya, terasa tidak wajar jika sosok gege jangkung itu menggilai saat-saat bersama Henry, tapi untuk pengidap _brother complex_ dan Pedophilia seperti Zhoumi, itu sangat wajar.

Jangan berpikiran negatif pada Zhoumi. Ia menjadi seorang pedofil justru karena Henry; karena Henry selalu bersamanya. Bersyukurlah karena ia juga memiliki _brother complex_ yang menanamkan sikap melindungi; yang berarti Zhoumi tidak akan berbuat aneh pada adiknya. Mudah-mudahan sindrom itu bekerja dengan benar untuk mendominasi naluri pedofil-nya.

"Gege, jawab, kenapa seperti itu?" Suara Henry parau. Kalau tidak dengan menangis begini, akan sulit untuk menyita perhatian si gege.

"Karena orang dewasa membutuhkan banyak hal,"

"Aku akan memberikannya pada gege. Kalau bisa membuatku untuk tidak menunggu, aku pasti memberikan yang gege mau." Henry menyelipkan sedikit permohonan pada nada sumbang kalimatnya. Jika saja Henry sudah dewasa, ia akan menyadari tentang betapa ambigu ucapannya tadi.

Zhoumi menyungging senyum, sedikit tertawa. Ia memeluk Henry hingga tubuh mereka bertemu dan wajah mereka hampir menyatu. Henry tidak gugup, keadaan seperti ini sering terjadi diantara mereka. "Anak-anak tidak bisa menyanggupi kebutuhan orang dewasa."

"Aku bisa, ge, aku bisa. Buktikan saja!"

Senyum Zhoumi redup, berganti menjadi raut yang lembut tapi penuh kesungguhan. Dalam hati ia merasa yakin kalau Henry sudah dalam kuasanya, ia tak perlu cemas menantikan anak itu tumbuh besar, tapi Henry tidak memiliki keyakinan seperti itu. Henry belum bisa menangkap seluruh perasaan Zhoumi. Yang Henry tahu hanya hubungan mereka adalah antara kakak-adik.

"Kamu yakin?" Wajah itu masih saja terpampang, menatap lurus pada Henry yang nampak tak melenyapkan rasa jengkel.

Henry mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita adakan 'kursus untuk mencintai orang dewasa'."

"Apa itu?"

"Kamu perlu belajar, hal apa yang dibutuhkan orang dewasa sepertiku."

"Oh!" Henry mengangguk lagi. Semangat. "Oke!"

"Pelajaran pertama," Zhoumi menatap Henry dalam-dalam, memasuki indera pengelihatannya. "Cium aku."

Untuk yang sekian kali Henry mengangguk, memegang dua bahu Zhoumi lalu mencium pipi orang itu sekejap. "Sudah. Setelah ini, gege akan mencintaiku 'kan?"

Zhoumi menggeleng, meraba sisi-sisi wajah Henry dengan jemarinya yang jenjang.

"Kenapa?" Henry kembali akan menangis.

"Yang kubutuhkan bukan ciuman seperti itu,"

Henry menyedot naik ingusnya yang hampir mengalir keluar. "Lalu apa?"

Perlahan, Zhoumi membawa wajah Henry menjadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Mata Henry membulat ketika hidung mereka saling menyapa. "Seperti ini," Setelah mengucapkan itu, bibir mereka bersentuhan, membuat mata Henry berusaha terbuka makin lebar.

Hanya sebentar, setelah melekatkan bibirnya, Zhoumi langsung melepaskan ciuman itu dan menunggu reaksi Henry. Dan apa yang ia lihat setelah berciuman tadi adalah hal yang sangat, bahkan terlalu manis: Henry melipat bibirnya, memainkan dua belahan itu dengan mata mengerjap. Ia nampak menghayati perbuatannya.

"Aku akan butuh itu. Bagaimana? Masih ingin mencintaiku?"

Henry diam. Lama-kelamaan wajahnya jadi merah sampai ketelinga. Mungkin jantungnya memberi respon luar biasa hingga berlebihan menyalurkan darah ke wajah anak itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau gege mau gege bisa memintaku untuk melakukannya lagi." Ucapnya, tertunduk menggigit bibir. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau ada ciuman seperti itu; ciuman yang membuatnya merasa mampu meledak kapan saja.

"Eh?" Sungguh, sebenarnya bukan itu jawaban yang diinginkan Zhoumi. Tadinya ia mengira kalau Henry akan menjerit dan membatalkan niat 'saling mencintai'-nya.

Henry mengangguk. "Gege butuh itu 'kan?"

"Yah, sebenarnya—"

"Boleh lakukan lagi?"

Zhoumi membelalak. Ia memang tidak suka dan tidak mau kalau Henry jadi genit, tapi kali ini ia melupakan hal itu. Kali ini terasa berbeda. Banyak wanita yang bersikap genit pada Zhoumi dan ia sendiri merasa sangat jengkel dengan itu. Sebenarnya saat ini Henry nampak persis dengan para wanita itu, tapi bukannya jengkel, Zhoumi malah memujanya. Bayangkan, Henry yang menunduk malu, menyentuh bibir dan meminta sesuatu seperti itu. Dan ketika penampilan itu sampai ke pengelihatan Zhoumi, otaknya langsung menangkap sesuatu yang vulgar.

"Satu kali lagi saja," Henry mengangkat telunjuknya kedepan bibir. Terlihat seksi bagi si pedofil. "Aku suka itu, ge."

Zhoumi mendesis, wajahnya kembali mendekat. "Kamu hanya melakukan ini denganku, jangan dengan orang lain. Oke?"

"Oke." Henry terlihat tidak sabar. Matanya terus menyorot bibir tipis Zhoumi dan nafasnya menjadi tak menentu.

"Itu peraturan, jika dilanggar, berhentilah mencintaiku."

"Aku janji, ge," Dua tangan Henry memegang dua sisi rahang Zhoumi dengan tanpa tenaga, kemudian kepalanya mulai maju mendekat perlahan. Zhoumi langsung menyerobot, menyerbu bibir Henry tanpa menunggu. Ia menekan pelan pertemuan bibir itu hinggan Henry nyaris tumbang kebelakang. Ya, hanya 'pertemuan', bukan 'permainan'.

Zhoumi melepaskan bibirnya lalu tatapannya melayang tepat pada mata Henry. Keduanya saling bertukar pandang, lenyap dalam pikiran masing-masing. Dalam hati, Zhoumi terlalu girang karena akhirnya bisa mencium bibir yang ia gilai. Sejak kecil, ia sudah merasa kalau Henry memiliki bibir yang menggoda. Merah dan tebal, membuat lamunannya melompat kesana-kemari.

"Sekarang, gege mencintaiku?" Tanya Henry pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Zhoumi menggeleng. "Masih banyak. Masih banyak yang harus kamu pelajari."

"Kalau begitu sebutkan semuanya sekarang. Akan kupenuhi." Sekali lagi, raut Henry menampilkan keseriusan dengan sangat baik hingga sanggup membungkam Zhoumi.

Zhoumi tersenyum selembut yang ia bisa tampilkan. "Untuk sekarang, hanya ini yang akan kuajarkan. Kalau kamu sudah bisa melakukan ini dengan baik, kita akan mempelajari yang lain."

Henry diam. 'Melakukan ini dengan baik' apa? Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan baik? Ciuman itu? Itu hanya melekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Zhoumi, tidak ada yang sulit dan Zhoumi pasti tahu kalau Henry melakukannya dengan benar. Lalu apa lagi yang harus ia 'lakukan dengan baik'?

"Kamu harus tahu disaat seperti apa aku butuh ciuman," Zhoumi tersenyum lebar hingga deretan giginya terlihat. Ia mencolek dagu Henry dan menciumnya sekali lagi. Henry tidak menolak, membiarkan Zhoumi. Ternyata Henry bisa menjadi cukup genit kalau dihadapkan dengan Zhoumi.

Henry menggosok dua telinganya yang seolah terbakar; panas. Sebelumnya ia hanya merasakan panas seperti ini ketika tidur; tidur dalam rengkuhan Zhoumi. Sensasinya kurang lebih mirip dengan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Henly juga, kamu boleh menciumku kalau kamu mau." Raut yang tadinya tersenyum berubah jadi mirip seringaian. Henry agak ragu kalau gege-nya itu tidak sedang mengerjainya. Saat ini Henry serius ingin mendengar kalau Zhoumi mencintainya.

Henry berpikir kalau perasaannya lebih dari sekedar sayang, jadi ia menuntut keadilan dan harus mendapat balasan. Henry tidak suka saat gege-nya harus pergi bersama teman-teman semasa SMA, Henry tidak suka saat ada wanita yang sengaja mencari perhatian dari gege-nya, Henry tidak suka kalau tidak tidur bersama gege-nya dan Henry menginginkan gege-nya cuma ada untuk ia seorang; tidak untuk orang selain keluarganya.

Henry mudah cemburu.

—**To be Continued**


End file.
